Wind (opening)
, performed by Yamazaru, is the seventeenth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 406 and ran until episode 431. It was replaced by LINE for episodes 432 to 458. Lyrics Rōmaji Dondengaeshi detatokoshōbu nerau wa ittō shō I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru Nigirishime ta yume ga koboreochi sō na toki ni kagitte omoidasu no Aitsu no ano yasashii kao mune no oku ga mata tsuyoku nareru no Bukkirabou no kokoro ni fire gutto kuru ashita o tsukami tain da Mada mi nu sekai wa kowaku nai shinji ta mirai desho hora Let’s try! Kazoekire nai ano namida wa sō sa niji ni kawaru darou Osaekire nai kanashimi mo Itsuka wa dakishime ra ru ka na Yawa na hāto ga uzukidashi tara Arittake asu ni kisu shite ageyo u Furue ta mama no chiisana kobushi o tsuyoku mata nigitte Dondengaeshi detatokoshoubu nerau wa ittō shō I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru Rōmaji (Full Version) Dondengaeshi detatokoshoubu nerau wa ittō shō I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru Nigirishime ta yume ga koboreochi sō na toki ni kagitte omoidasu no Aitsu no ano yasashii kao mune no oku ga mata tsuyoku nareru no Bukkirabou no kokoro ni fire gutto kuru ashita o tsukami tain da Mada mi nu sekai wa kowaku nai shinji ta mirai desho hora Let’s try! Kazoekire nai ano namida wa sō sa niji ni kawaru darou Osaekire nai kanashimi mo Itsuka wa dakishime ra ru ka na Yawa na hāto ga uzukidashi tara Arittake asu ni kisu shite ageyo u Furue ta mama no chiisana kobushi o tsuyoku mata nigitte Dondengaeshi detatokoshoubu nerau wa ittō shō I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru Mechakucha ni naite me o harashita yoru ga kitara itsumo mitai ni waratte yo Yappari hitori ja muri mitai makesou na toki wa mata shikatte yo Kidoairaku mo umaku tsukaiwakerarechainai noni Yume o yume dato utau koto wa okashii koto desu ka? Yawa na hāto ga uzukidashi tara Ato wa atatte kudakeru dake daro? Bibitta mama no chiisa na namida wa poketto ni shimatte Moshikashitara mada yareru mitai ashita wa zekkoushō Mou hanasanai... Kesshite yuzurenai... Yume ga kono te ni aru Biidama kurai no chiisa na tameiki wa Baketsu ippai ni afureteshimaisō Chotto gurai no dekoboko no kichi nara Me o tsubucchaeba arukeru mitai bokura wa toberu nasa Yawa na hāto ga uzukidashi tara Arittake asu ni kisu shite ageyo u Furue ta mama no chiisana kobushi o tsuyoku mata nigitte Dondengaeshi detatokoshoubu nerau wa ittō shō I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru Yawa na hāto ga uzukidashi tara Ato wa atatte kudakeru dake daro? Bibitta mama no chiisa na namida wa poketto ni shimatte Moshikashitara mada yareru mitai ashita wa zekkoushō Mou hanasanai... Kesshite yuzurenai... Yume ga kono te ni aru Kanji どんでんがえし 出たとこ勝負 狙うは一等賞 I Can Feel it どんな時だって光を信じてる 握りしめた夢がこぼれ落ちそうな時に限って思い出すの あいつのあの優しい顔　胸の奥がまた強くなれるの ブッキラボウの心にfire　グットくる明日を掴みたいんだ まだ見ぬ世界は怖くない　信じた未来でしょ　ほら Let’s try! 数えきれないあの涙はそうさ　虹に変わるだろう 押さえきれない　悲しみも いつかは抱きしめらるかな ヤワなハートが疼きだしたら ありったけ明日にキスしてあげよう 震えたままの小さな拳を強くまた握って どんでんがえし 出たとこ勝負狙うはー等賞 I Can Feel it どんな時だって光を信じてる Kanji (Full Version) どんでんがえし　出たとこ勝負　狙うは一等賞 I Can Feel it どんな時だって　光を信じてる 握りしめた夢がこぼれ落ちそうな時にかぎって思い出すの あいつのあの優しい顔　胸の奥がまた強くなれるの ブッキラボウの心にre　グットくる明日を掴みたいんだ まだ見ぬ世界は怖くない　信じた未来でしょ　ほらLet’s try! 数えきれないあの涙は　そうさ虹に変わるだろう 抑えきれない悲しみも　いつかは抱きしめられるかな? ヤワなハートが疼きだしたら ありったけ明日にキスしてあげよう 震えたままの小さな拳を強くまた握って どんでんがえし　出たとこ勝負　狙うは一等賞 I Can Feel it　どんな時だって　光を信じてる メチャクチャに泣いて目を腫らした夜が来たら　いつもみたいに笑ってよ やっぱり一人じゃ無理みたい　負けそうな時はまた叱ってよ… 喜怒哀楽も上手く使い分けられちゃいないのに 夢を夢だと歌うことはおかしいことですか? ヤワなハートが動き出したら 後はあたってくだけるだけだろ? ビビったままの小さな涙はポケットにしまって もしかしたら　まだやれるみたい　明日は絶好調 もう離さない…決して譲れない…夢がこの手にある ビー玉くらいの小さなため息は バケツ一杯に溢れてしまいそう ちょっとぐらいのデコボコの道なら 目をつぶっちゃえば　歩けるみたい 僕らは飛べるのさ ヤワなハートが疼きだしたら ありったけ明日にキスしてあげよう 震えたままの小さな拳を強くまた握って どんでんがえし　出たとこ勝負　狙うは一等賞 I Can Feel it　どんな時だって　光を信じてる ヤワなハートが動き出したら 後はあたってくだけるだけだろ? ビビったままの小さな涙はポケットにしまって もしかしたら　まだやれるみたい　明日は絶好調 もう離さない…決して譲れない…夢がこの手にある English I'm turning this around, aiming for nothing less than first place I Can Feel it as long as I always believe in the light I remember the dream I hold dear almost slipped away His gentle smile makes my heart grow bigger than ever My chest is on fire, I am taking tomorrow into my hands I am not afraid of the unknown, Come on, Let's try and believe in the future! All of our tears will fall and form a rainbow for sure Will I someday be able to Hold this uncontainable sorrow? When my heart begins to ache I will embrace tomorrow with all my might And clench my small trembling fist again I am turning this around, aiming for nothing less than first place I Can Feel It as long as I always believe in the light English (Full Version) I'm turning this around, aiming for nothing less than first place I Can Feel it as long as I always believe in the light I remember the dream I hold dear almost slipped away His gentle smile makes my heart grow bigger than ever My chest is on fire, I am taking tomorrow into my hands I am not afraid of the unknown, Come on, Let's try and believe in the future! All of our tears will fall and form a rainbow for sure Will I someday be able to Hold this uncontainable sorrow? When my heart begins to ache I will embrace tomorrow with all my might And clench my small trembling fist again I am turning this around, aiming for nothing less than first place I Can Feel It as long as I always believe in the light If a night comes where I’ve cried until my eyes are swelled up, be there to laugh for me – It looks like I really can’t make it alone; when it seems like I’m about to lose, be there to scold me again! Though I still haven’t figured out how to separate my emotions, Is it really so strange for me to still call them “dreams” when I sing about my dreams? Once my weak heart begins to move, All I have to do is land a hit and break on through, right…? … pocketing away those tiny tears from when I was still afraid. It seems I might still be able to keep going – tomorrow I’ll be at my best! I’ll never let go again… I’ll never give up – my dreams are in my own hands! A small sigh, the size of a glass bead, Seems about to overflow with the volume of a bucket! Even if the road is just a bit tattered, If I close my eyes, I can keep on walking – ‘Cause we can fly! Once my weak heart begins to ache, I’ll give a kiss to tomorrow with all my might, And my shaking, tiny st will grasp tight once again. It’s a chance happening, causing a full reversal, and I’m aimin’ for first place! I can feel it – I believe in the light at all times! Once my weak heart begins to move, All I have to do is land a hit and break on through, right…? … pocketing away those tiny tears from when I was still afraid. It seems I might still be able to keep going – tomorrow I’ll be at my best! I’ll never let go again… I’ll never give up – my dreams are in my own hands! Characters The characters in order of their appearances: * Naruto Uzumaki * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Sasuke Uchiha * Indra Ōtsutsuki * Asura Ōtsutsuki * Madara Uchiha * Hashirama Senju * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki * Might Guy * Might Duy * Rock Lee * Kurama * Minato Namikaze * Matatabi * Isobu * Chōmei * Saiken * Kokuō * Gyūki * Rin Nohara * Shukaku * Son Gokū * Obito Uchiha * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Boruto Uzumaki (Movie Version) * Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki (Movie Version) * Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Movie Version) * Shikamaru Nara (Movie Version) * Mitsuki (Movie Version) * Sarada Uchiha (Movie Version) * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Movie Version) * Shikadai Nara (Movie Version) * Inojin Yamanaka (Movie Version) * Omoi (Movie Version) * Darui (Movie Version) * Temari (Movie Version) * Ino Yamanaka (Movie Version) * Himawari Uzumaki (Movie Version) * Hinata Hyūga (Movie Version) Trivia * The sequence features an unusual mix of ukiyo-e, sumi-e and modern anime style for the presentation, with the characters being mostly in the native style of the series while their surroundings and actions (such as Kakashi's lightning) are in the traditional styles, especially in stills. It revolves around doors/viewscreens that give a peek on the various characters, as well as the twelve hand seals. The most common door is one that states . * At the beginning of the opening, Sasuke is depicted with his normal Mangekyō Sharingan as opposed to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. This is however corrected in all the subsquent episodes after the opening's debut. * During the sequence featuring Hagoromo, his staff is pointing in the incorrect direction. The side representing the sun is directed towards Sasuke when it should be pointing towards Naruto, while the side representing the moon is directed towards Naruto when it should be pointing towards Sasuke. * While Naruto is portrayed with the Six Paths Sage Mode, the new power he received from Hagoromo, Sasuke is not portrayed with his unique Rinnegan. This is however corrected in all the subsquent episodes after the opening's debut. * Naruto's eyes when in Six Paths Sage Mode is depicted with the pigment that usually appears in Naruto's normal Sage Mode. * During the fight between Madara and Guy, Madara has both his Rinnegan, even though he actually gets his other Rinnegan later on. * Both Naruto and Madara are missing their Truth-Seeking Balls behind their backs while portrayed in their new respective modes. * This opening song is also used in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings